The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capabile to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,374 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A radiotelephone includes a base unit mounted within the vehicle having a wide area transceiver for communicating with a station outside the vehicle, a control unit disposed in the vehicle remotely from the base unit, and a local area network for establishing a communication link between the base unit and the control unit. The local area network is adapted to transmit control and data signals between the base unit and the control unit. The control unit includes a keypad for entering commands and data that are transmitted to the base unit via the local area network, and a display for displaying information to the user. The control unit may also include a speaker and microphone. Alternatively, the speaker and microphone may be contained in a remote audio unit that is linked to the base unit via the local area network. The control unit may, for example, be incorporated into the steering wheel of a vehicle while the base unit is concealed in the trunk or under the seat of the vehicle.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,768 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A location tagged data provision and display system. A personal communication device (PCD) with electromagnetic communication capability has a GPS receiver and a display. The PCD requests maps and location tagged data from data providers and other for display on the PCD. The data providers respond to requests by using searching and sorting schemes to interrogate data bases and then automatically transmitting data responsive to the requests to the requesting PCD.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,595 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A location tagged data provision and display system. A personal communication device (PCD) with electromagnetic communication capability has a GPS receiver and a display. The PCD requests maps and location tagged data from data providers and other for display on the PCD. The data providers respond to requests by using searching and sorting schemes to interrogate data bases and then automatically transmitting data responsive to the requests to the requesting PCD.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,854 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system and method for locating mobile telephone devices via the Web. The mobile telephone device obtains and provides its location to a Web server in GPS latitude and longitude format. The communication between the Web server and the mobile telephone device may be through a browser or through mobile originated short message service. The Web server records the location information along with the time of receipt. Over time, the Web server may record several locations for a single mobile telephone device so that the progress of the mobile unit may be mapped. The information contained in the Web server is accessible to devices with Web browsing capabilities. A Web browsing device queries the Web server for location information pertaining to a particular mobile telephone device. The Web server may require authorization for such information before sending the location to the requesting device. The location information may be sent in a text only format or as text with graphics, depending on the display capabilities of the requesting Web browsing device.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,222 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A navigation system includes an information storage unit that stores map data including fork pattern data. A retrieval device obtains fork information from the map data and retrieves the connection between an entrance lane and an exit lane and the number of lanes at an approaching fork. A fork schematic drawing generation device generates a schematic drawing of a approaching fork by a selecting a fork pattern based on the connection between the entrance and exit lanes and the number of lanes that have been retrieved.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,035 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An Interactive Real-Time Distributed Navigation system is disclosed. In the present invention a user's location is determined by generating a position signal at the user's location. Through wireless communication between the user and distributed navigation servers, the user is presented with a list of candidate locations. The user's choice from the candidate list are then used by the navigation servers to obtain an accurate measurement of the user's location. Having established a user's location, the system proceeds to provide navigational prompts to the user to reach a final destination.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A personal locator system for determining the location of a locator unit. The system includes a locator device in communication with both a central station and a GPS satellite. The locator unit includes a portable housing able to be worn about the wrist of a user. A communication system is positioned within the housing for contacting the central station and includes a transmitter and receiver. A GPS unit is also positioned within the housing for contacting the GPS system for determining a location of said locator device. Upon receipt of a location request signal by the receiver from the central station, the locator unit activates the GPS unit to contact the GPS system and receive location data therefrom. Upon receipt of the location data, the transmitter transmits the location data to the central station for analysis. A panic button is provided for transmitting an emergency signal to the central station and initiating detecting the location of the locator unit. A non-emergency call button is provided for transmitting a location request signal to the central station and in response thereto, informing a person on the contact list as to the location of the locator device. The communication system utilizes one of a POTS, cellular, PCS or internet communications network. A tamper detection sensor detects when said device is tampered with. A beacon generator generates an ultrasonic or radio frequency beacon signal for aiding a person in pinpointing a location of the device.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,534 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system and method for unambiguously determining the position of a user terminal (for example, a mobile wireless telephone) in a low-Earth orbit satellite communications system. The system includes a user terminal, at least two satellites with known positions and known velocities, and a gateway (that is, a terrestrial base station) for communicating with the user terminal through the satellites. The method includes the steps of determining a range parameter, a range difference parameter, and either or both of a range-rate parameter and a range-rate difference parameter. A range parameter represents a distance between one of the satellites and the user terminal. A range difference parameter represents the difference between (1) the distance between a first one of the satellites and the user terminal and (2) the distance between a second one of the satellites and the user terminal. A range-rate parameter represents a relative radial velocity between one of the satellites and the user terminal. A range-rate difference parameter represents the difference between (a) a relative radial velocity between a first one of the satellites and the user terminal and (b) a relative radial velocity between a second one of the satellites and the user terminal. The position of the user terminal on the Earth's surface is then determined based on the known positions and known velocities of the satellites, the range parameter, the range difference parameter, and either or both of the range-rate parameter and the range-rate difference parameter.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,471 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A method and an apparatus is provided for acquiring satellite signals to establish the exact spatial position of a cellular radiotelephone, in order to perform a timely dropoff or smooth handoff to another base station or frequency. The cellular radiotelephone is equipped with its own positioning system which uses satellite data to determine its spatial position. The communication system is preferably a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, and the positioning system is preferably a Global Positioning System (GPS). The method of the present invention may be used to determine the base station closest to the cellular radiotelephone. In the alternative, it may be used to compute a distance between the cellular radiotelephone and a location where the quality level of the cellular radiotelephone communication signal is predicted to be less than the predetermined value, and to determine from the computed distance whether the cellular radiotelephone should be handed off.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,803 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system for broadcasting GPS assistance data in a wireless communication network to mobile stations is disclosed herein. Each mobile station includes a transceiver operating in the wireless communication network and an integrated GPS receiver to make GPS positioning measurements. The system includes a GPS receiver for obtaining orbital modeling information for visible GPS satellites and DGPS correction data. A transceiver communicates with mobile stations in the wireless communication network. A broadcast controller is operatively associated with the GPS receiver and the transceiver for selectively establishing a direct point-to-point channel with select mobile stations for transferring the orbital modeling information and for periodically broadcasting the DGPS correction data on the wireless communication network to all mobile stations communicating in the wireless communication network.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,161 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A feature for a navigation system provides an evaluation of alternative routes. According to this feature, the navigation system provides information to the vehicle driver about departing from a route being followed. This allows the driver to make an assessment whether to depart from the route being followed or stay on the route. This feature enables driver-observable traffic conditions to be taken into account by the vehicle driver.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,535 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system that tracks and monitors a vehicle by utilizing cellular communication componentry and global positioning system componentry is disclosed. The system provides for simultaneous and continuous transmission of a voice signal and location data to a monitoring center. The monitoring center comprises componentry to communicate with the vehicle and determine the vehicle's location on a digitized map using a computer. In one embodiment, the location data is modulated onto a carrier and the modulated carrier is inserted into a relatively narrow band of frequencies that have been removed from an audio data channel such as, for example, a cellular telephone voice channel.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,684 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘The invention provides an apparatus and method for route planning and navigation using a portable communication device. A route planning and navigation unit receives a route request from a caller. The route planning and navigation unit checks the latest traffic/road condition data, long term map database, knowledge database, Internet resources, if necessary, and then determines the best route for the driver to reach the destination. The caller may also enter general destination information and be prompted to may a selection from the possible choices. The route planning and navigation unit may also provide exact location information to police officers and emergency personnel, if necessary. During the navigation phase, the caller may receive turn-by-turn navigation and reminders to change lanes in preparation for turns, etc. The route planning and navigation unit may monitor the caller's location, speed, and direction, and provide the caller with updates based on new traffic or road condition changes affecting the caller's route.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,049 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A micropower transponder operates in conjunction with a constellation of low-to-medium Earth-orbiting communication satellites. The transponder is attached to a person, animal, or object. The location of a missing person, animal, or lost object is ascertained by locating the transponder associated with that person, animal, or object. The transponder may be hidden in the individual's hair, timepiece, jewelry, or article of clothing; may be swallowed by the individual; may be implanted under the individual's skin; or incorporated into an inconspicuous hand-held device such as a cellular telephone, pager, or calculator. The transponder includes a receiver for receiving an interrogation radio signal and a transmitter for transmitting a response radio signal. The transponder transmits the response radio signal in response to the interrogation radio signal if the interrogation radio signal includes a code matching the access code stored in the transponder. The Doppler shift in frequency of the response radio signal is measured and the Doppler shift is used to determine the location of the transponder.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,218 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A method of detecting a position of a radio mobile station in radiocommunications, which is capable of accurately and simply finding the position of the mobile station. At a measuring point the mobile station measures the reception radio strength levels from a plurality of base stations and conveys the measurement results through the base station to a control station. The control station learns, through a neural network, the correlation between the reception radio strength levels and the position of the mobile station on the basis of the measurement results at a plurality of measuring points and the positions of the measuring points. Subsequently, when the mobile station communicates to the control station the reception radio strength levels measured at an arbitrary point, the control station estimates the position of the mobile station, causing those measurement results, on the basis of the correlation obtained through the learning.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,317 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A navigation system for a mobile vehicle includes a vehicle position data generator for generating signals indicating location of the mobile vehicle, and scene information provider which generates information representative of the layouts of local environs at various locations and a display. A real environment scene generator, using position data acquired from the vehicle position data generator, acquires information from the local scene information provider representative of the local scene at the vehicle position indicated by the position data. The real environment scene generator generates location pertinent information which is used by the display to display a scene depicting the locality setting in a three dimensional format. The real environment scene generator also generates direction information which is used to display directions overlaid on the displayed local scene. The displayed scene and overlaid directions are constantly updated to reflect the changing locality as the position of the vehicle changes.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,383 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A navigation apparatus for displaying most appropriately information such as character strings, routes, etc., when a map is displayed by bird's-eye view display. The navigation apparatus includes a portion for calculating the present position on the basis of information from sensors, a portion for executing perspective conversion operation for displaying a map by bird's-eye view display, a portion for disposing the present position or the present position and a position representing a destination at the most suitable positions, a portion for controlling so that overlap of character strings can be eliminated, a portion for controlling the same character strings, a portion for displaying most appropriately a background such as lines and planes, a portion for controlling marks to be displayed, and a portion for executing graphic plotting by using the resulting map data.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,190 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A method of detecting a position of a radio mobile station in radiocommunications, which is capable of accurately and simply finding the position of the mobile station. At a measuring point the mobile station measures the reception radio strength levels from a plurality of base stations and conveys the measurement results through the base station to a control station. The control station learns, through a neural network, the correlation between the reception radio strength levels and the position of the mobile station on the basis of the measurement results at a plurality of measuring points and the positions of the measuring points. Subsequently, when the mobile station communicates to the control station the reception radio strength levels measured at an arbitrary point, the control station estimates the position of the mobile station, causing those measurement results, on the basis of the correlation obtained through the learning.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,247 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An anatomical position sensing system (100) using one or more substantially spherical transponders for measuring relative positions and distances. Transponders (P) and (S) are capable of receiving and transmitting RF signals, and communicating between themselves and with a separate CPU (112). The CPU (112) is controlled by an operator at an operator control panel (114), interacts with an alarm (120) for providing audible alerts to the operator, and a display for displaying information to the operator. The CPU (112) controls a broadband antenna (118) to transmit, at a frequency f.sub.1, a low-frequency RF power signal (122) across a wide field to energize the transponders (P) and (S). Directional components (122a) and (122b) intercept and energize the transponders (P) and (S). Once energized, transponder (P) transmits a range signal in all directions including component (124) at a very high RF frequency f.sub.2, extending from transponder (P) to transponder (S). Upon receipt of the range signal (124), transponder (S) emits a data signal at a very high RF frequency f.sub.3 in all directions, including component (126), which is directed at the antenna (118). The distance (D) is determined by measuring the attenuation of the range signal (124) as it is received by transponder (S). Transponder (S) then modulates the value of the strength of the incoming range signal (124) onto the data signal. The CPU (112) computes the distance (D) from the incoming data signal (126) from a lookup table derived from a sequence of calibration steps prior to beginning normal operation.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,405 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A geographic based communications service system that includes a network and a plurality of access points connected to the network and arranged at known locations in a geographic region. One or more service providers or information providers may be connected to the network to provide services or information on the network. A mobile user (MU) may use a portable computing device (PCD) to connect to the network and access information or services from the network. The PCD may be configured to transmit a signal indicating a presence of the PCD as well as identification information indicating the mobile user. Upon detection of the wireless signal by a first access point in proximity to the PCD, and upon receipt of the identification information indicating the user of the PCD, the first access point may transmit the identification information, as well as the known geographic location of the first access point, to one or more providers on the network. The known geographic location of the first access point indicates the approximate location of the PCD of the mobile user. A first information provider may receive this information and provide content information or services to the mobile user. For example, the first information provider may select content information dependent upon the known geographic location of the first access point and demographic information or past activities of the mobile user of the PCD. The first information provider may then provide the selected content information through the network and through the first access point to the PCD of the mobile user.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,960 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An enhanced positioning method and system with altitude measurement includes the steps of receiving the inertial measurements from an inertial sensor, the global positioning system raw measurements from a global positioning system processor, and the altitude measurement from an altitude measurement device and performing integrated filtering, feeding the velocity and acceleration back to the global positioning system satellite signal tracking loops, and using integration solution to aid the global positioning system satellite signal carrier phase ambiguity resolution. The present invention provides a positioning method and system with high accuracy and robustness. The global positioning system measurements assure the long term positioning accuracy and the inertial measurements assure the short term positioning accuracy. The altitude measurement improves the vertical positioning accuracy. The velocity and acceleration from the inertial device aid the global positioning system signal tracking. The integrated positioning solution is employed to derive the global positioning system carrier phase ambiguity number. The present patent supports high precision navigation in general aviation and space applications. It also supports high precision approach and landing for aircraft, reusable launch vehicles, and other air transportation vehicles.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,030 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An electronic navigation system using wirelessly transmitted video map images from one or more ground based transmitters together with wireless receivers having visual display available to travelers, for receiving and displaying the video map images. In one embodiment a cellular system is provided using video map images covering different zones or cells of a city or other community. GPS reception is combined to additionally provide location, direction, and speed parameters on the received video maps. Transmitted video image information may also include names of streets, roads, as well as places of interest and to obtain service and assistance in emergencies. Interactive controls are provided as supplements to assist travelers in obtaining specific information as well as additional information.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,482 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A hand-held device has access to a three-dimensional geometry database and a GPS receiver, and provides information on the one or more closest features to the device location in the three-dimensional geometry database. The system has data input devices, optionally digital cameras, and a data processor executing a location process. A multiresolution process creates one or more models of the three-dimensional geometry database. The models have a hierarchy of resolutions. The models have vertices, edges and polygons. The multiresolution process preferably associates data to the vertices, edges and polygons. A data processor executes a location process that determines a distance between the position of the hand-held device and corresponding one or more closest features on the hierarchy of resolutions of the database. The data processor produces display commands for displaying data and geometry relative to the one or more closest features. Data input devices are used to collect data that is appended to or replaces data pertaining to the one or more closest features.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,261 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A location tagged data provision and display system. A personal communication device (PCD) with electromagnetic communication capability has a GPS receiver and a display. The PCD requests maps and location tagged data from data providers and other for display on the PCD. The data providers respond to requests by using searching and sorting schemes to interrogate data bases and then automatically transmitting data responsive to the requests to the requesting PCD.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,853 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A location tagged data provision and display system. A personal communication device (PCD) with electromagnetic communication capability has a GPS receiver and a display. The PCD requests maps and location tagged data from data providers and other for display on the PCD. The data providers respond to requests by using searching and sorting schemes to interrogate data bases and then automatically transmitting data responsive to the requests to the requesting PCD.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,278 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A digital map system for displaying three dimensional terrain data uses terrain data in the form of polygons. The polygon database is produced from a database of elevation points which are divided into, for example, n.times.n (where n is a positive integer) squares which have an elevation point in the center of the square. The center point forms four polygons with the corners of the square. The elevation of the center point may be chosen to be the highest elevation point in the n.times.n square, the average elevation of the elevation points in the n.times.n square, the elevation of the actual center point, or other methods. The method chosen depends on how the data base is to be used. The size of the n.times.n square chosen also depends on how the data base is to be used since there is a tradeoff between the resolution of the displayed scene and the amount of data reduction from the original database of elevation points. The polygon database may be used in a pilot aid using a synthetic environment, a flight simulator, as part of the control system for a remotely piloted vehicle, or in a video game.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,183 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A mobile communications system for transmitting or receiving a broadcast signal and designed for mounting on in a vehicle has a transmitter or receiver and one or more antennas electrically connected to the transmitter/receiver. The system is mounted on or in a vehicle so that the transmitter/receiver and the antenna(s) are concealed. The system includes a GPS unit for receiving and processing a GPS and signal a cellular telephone unit for transmitting a fix of the vehicle location (to the police, for example). The system is particularly useful in recovering stolen vehicles and deterring theft.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,753 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A navigation system includes a display which provides a 3-D perspective view. The angle of viewing in the perspective view is increased based upon the complexity of the intersection being displayed. Intersections of increased complexity are displayed at an increased viewing angle to facilitate understanding. A sky above a horizon on the display changes color based upon the time of day.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,387 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A display-based terminal (101) employs a method and apparatus for dynamically grouping (719, 723, 819, 823) communication units in a communication system. The terminal displays a map (703, 803) to the terminal user that indicates locations of communication units in at least a portion of the communication system. The terminal receives (705, 805) an indication of a geographic area on the map. After the area has been indicated and the talkgroup identified, the terminal automatically groups (719, 723, 819, 823) communication units that are in or have entered the selected area into the identified talkgroup. If a regrouped unit exits the selected area, the terminal automatically removes the exiting unit from the talkgroup. The terminal user may further input criteria to limit which units entering and leaving the indicated area are actually grouped or ungrouped.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,782 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A display-based terminal (101) employs a method and apparatus for allowing a user of the terminal to communicate with communication units (105-113) in a communication system (100). The terminal displays a map (300, 400) to the user indicating locations of communication units in at least a portion of the communication system. The terminal then receives a selection from the map of at least one communication unit (105, 108, 109, 113) and an indication (309, 311) of the user's desire to communicate with the selected communication unit. The indication of the user's desire to communicate may be contemporaneous with the user's selection of the communication unit, for example, when the user has, prior to such selection, indicated a desired type (302-305, 401-404) of communication and/or a desired transmission mode (406) for subsequent communications with the communication units. Responsive to receipt of the user's selection of the communication unit and indication of a desire to communicate, the terminal automatically initiates a communication with the selected communication unit.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,747 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A wireless network and an associated communication device are disclosed. The communication device is typically mounted in a first vehicle and includes a location device, such as a global positioning system receiver, suitable for determining the first vehicle's geographic position, a wireless transceiver enabled to communicate with a wireless transceiver of a second vehicle within a wireless range of the first vehicle, and a processor connected to the wireless transceiver and the location device. The processor is able to use the wireless transceiver and the location device to broadcast travel information of the first vehicle and to identify the presence of the second vehicle. The processor may also be enabled to display the position of the second vehicle on a display screen of the communication device or to enable the first vehicle to communicate with the second vehicle. The communication device may be configure to permit a user of the first vehicle, by clicking on an image of the second vehicle on the display screen, to obtain identification information of the second vehicle or to initiate a communication with the second vehicle. The communication with the traveler in the second vehicle may comprise a voice communication or an electronic message such as an email message. The first vehicle may include one or more environmental sensors connected to the processor that permit the communication device to broadcast weather information to other vehicle in the vicinity. The travel information exchanged among the vehicle may be organized into categories enabling the traveler to restrict information exchange based on one or more of the categories. The restriction criteria may include route criteria, transportation class criteria, and identity criteria.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,383 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An estimation of traffic conditions on roads located in the radio coverage areas of a wireless communications network is provided based on an analysis of real-time and past wireless traffic data carried on the wireless communications network. Data analyzed may include, for example, actual (current) and expected (past average) number of a) active-busy wireless end-user devices in one or more cells at a particular period of time, b) active-idle wireless end-user devices registered in a location area of the wireless communications network, c) amount of time spent by mobile end-user devices in one or more cells at a particular period of time.’
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,570 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A route guidance display device for an automotive vehicle capable of displaying route patterns with a three-dimensional effect to enhance the viewer's comprehension of the road route situation being encountered. The display device includes a plurality of intersecting display segments indicative of corresponding possible route configurations. A depth-enhancing segment is included in a portion indicating the straight-ahead route. An intersection name display section may be separately included to display the name and related information regarding an intersection laying ahead.’
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030117316 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Systems and methods for locating and tracking a wireless device including a database remotely located from the wireless device, the database operable for receiving and storing position information from the wireless device at a predetermined interval. The systems and methods also including a wireless network operable for communicating the position information from the wireless device to the database and a first algorithm operable for providing the position information upon request. The systems and methods further including a second algorithm allowing modification of the predetermined interval, a third algorithm operable for associating a landmark with the position information, a fourth algorithm operable for causing the position of the wireless device to be determined locally at the predetermined interval, a fifth algorithm operable for causing the position information to be stored locally within the wireless device, and a sixth algorithm operable for causing the position information to be communicated to the database via the wireless network when the battery power of the wireless device reaches a predetermined level. The position information is provided to a user via a land-line phone and a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a finding wireless device and the wireless network, or a personal computer (PC) and a globally-distributed computer network. The position information is provided to the user in the form of a voice synthetic message, a text message, or a graphical display.’
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030100326 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Methods are disclosed for sharing location and route information between communication units (e.g., talkgroup members) that are subscribed to a group location sharing service. The group location sharing service is event-based, such that the communication units may form a subset of a talkgroup desiring to actively participate or monitor an event. Communication units de-subscribe from the group location sharing service or talkgroup when they no longer desire to participate or monitor the event. Service levels may be determined for various subscribers to the group location sharing service. The service levels may include, for example, an information transmission service level and information reception service level that determine an amount, type, and/or timing of information to be sent or received by particular subscribers.’
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030045301 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘The present invention is directed to an electronic system and method for managing location, calendar, and event information. The system comprises at least two hand portable electronic devices, each having a display device to display personal profile, location, and event information, and means for processing, storing, and wirelessly communicating data. A software program running in the electronic device can receive local and remote input data; store, process, and update personal profile, event, time, and location information; and convert location information into coordinates of a graphic map display. The system additionally includes at least one earth orbiting satellite device using remote sensing technology to determine the location coordinates of the electronic device. The electronic devices receive synchronization messages broadcast by the satellite device, causing the software program to update the personal profile, event, time, and location information stored in each hand portable electronic device.’
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020111139 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘The object of the present invention is to provide a data distribution system that is capable of distributing to a mobile communication terminal at a specific location information suited for the location, e.g., guide information, and that is capable of allowing anyone to easily and freely access information. In order to achieve this object, the present invention provides a data distribution system communicating with a mobile data communication device capable of obtaining current position information indicating a current position. The present invention is equipped with data communication means sending and receiving data to and from the mobile data communication device and means for storing information storing area position information indicating a position of a specific area and information associated with the specific area. Control is provided so that, if the mobile data communication device is located in the specific area, information associated with the specific area is sent to the mobile data communication device via data communication means.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,626 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A reduced area imaging device is provided for use with a communication device, such as a wireless/cellular phone. In one configuration of the imaging device, the image sensor is placed remote from the remaining image processing circuitry. In a second configuration, all of the image processing circuitry to include the image sensor is placed in a stacked fashion near the same location. In the first configuration, the entire imaging device can be placed at the distal end of a camera module. In a second configuration, the image sensor is remote from the remaining image processing circuitry wherein available space within the phone is used to house the remaining circuitry. In any of the embodiments, the image sensor may be placed alone on a first circuit board, or timing and control circuits may be included on the first circuit board containing the image sensor. One or more video processing boards can be stacked in a longitudinal fashion with respect to the first board, or the video processing boards may be placed within the housing of the communication device. The communication device includes a miniature LCD-type monitor which is capable of viewing not only the images taken by the camera module, but also can show incoming video images. The camera module is of such small size that it can be easily stored within the housing of the communication device, and may be attached thereto as by a small retractable cable. Having a tethered camera module allows it to be pointed at any desired object within sight of the user, and without having to actually point or move the phone housing in order to take an image.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,843 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘The telecommunication device comprises a speaker (32) and a microphone (33) in order to use the telecommunication device as a telephone. Further it comprises a camera (91, 1101) having a certain photographing direction, and a display (38, 1102) having a certain displaying direction, in order to use the telecommunication device as an image generating means. The photographing direction is substantially different from the displaying direction.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,369 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A reduced area imaging device is provided for use with a miniature hand-held computer referred to in the industry as a PDA. In one configuration of the imaging device, the image sensor is placed remote from the remaining image processing circuitry. In a second configuration, all of the image processing circuitry to include the image sensor is placed in a stacked fashion near the same location. In the first configuration, the entire imaging device can be placed at the distal end of a camera module. In a second configuration, the image sensor is remote from the remaining image processing circuitry wherein available space within the PDA is used to house the remaining circuitry. In any of the embodiments, the image sensor may be placed alone on a first circuit board, or timing and control circuits may be included on the first circuit board containing the image sensor. One or more video processing boards can be stacked in a longitudinal fashion with respect to the first board, or the video processing boards may be placed within the housing of the communication device. The PDA includes a miniature LCD-type video view screen which is capable of viewing not only the images taken by the camera module, but also can show incoming video images received from a personal computer connected to a global communications network. The camera module is of such small size that it can be easily stored within the housing of the PDA, and may be attached thereto as by a small retractable cable.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,915 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘An image telecommunication system comprises a worker's device and a manager's device. The worker's device collects an image of an object and transmits it to the manager's device placed in a remote place, so that the image is displayed on a display screen of the manager's device. The manager's device transmits a designated position of the image, designated in a state where the image is displayed, to the worker's device. The worker's device indicates a position of the object corresponding to the designated position received from the manager's device. The worker's device detects a point of view of the worker. The manager's device suppresses fluctuation of the image displayed on the display screen, when it is determined that the worker looks at the object substantially continuously.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,893 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A portable video conference module supporting a network-based video conference comprising a processor, a video camera, and audio input device and several interfaces coupled to the processor. The processor includes a local instruction processor accessing a local non-volatile memory. The interfaces include a wireless data capture interface, a video display interface, an audio output interface and a network interface.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,892 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A display and camera device for a videophone comprises a liquid crystal display for displaying a picture, a camera such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor, a free-form surface prism, and a prism for guiding light to the camera. The free-form surface prism has a concave reflector for optically enlarging a picture displayed on the display. A beam splitter is provided on a bonded surface between the free-form surface prism and the prism. The beam splitter is designed to reflect some of light beams from the display toward the reflector and transmit some of light beams from the reflector. A camera-system optical path extending from the camera is aligned with a display-system optical path extending from the display within the free-form surface prism and the outside space.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,039 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A method and system for remote assistance and review of a technician or multiple technicians, in real time, working with equipment of various complexity. A technician or multiple technicians at a remote location are coupled by a wireless means to an advisor at a local station, so that the advisor may view and hear the same stimuli as the technician, that the advisor and technician may communicate. The technician has limited training or otherwise in need of support, and may be a field engineer, technician or maintenance personnel. The advisor has extensive training and able to provide technical support, and generally has extended and specialized knowledge with regard to the remote apparatus, and may be a technical expert on the remote apparatus. The technician may comprise an individual or group with technical training and knowledge, but lacking managerial or other authority, while the advisor comprises an individual or group with such authority. The technician communicates with the advisor by visual cues or ordinary speech, while the advisor views and listens to the remote apparatus. The advisor gives advise to the technician for manipulating or repairing the remote apparatus. Alternatively, an intermediate advisor may advise the technician and be advised by a higher-level advisor.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,729 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A camera is provided with a radio receiver for receiving electromagnetic waves transmitted from a given radio base station, a GPS receiver for receiving electromagnetic waves transmitted from each of a plurality of artificial satellites, a place information generator for generating place information based on one of electromagnetic waves received by the radio receiver and electromagnetic waves received by the GPS receiver, and a selector for selecting activation of one of the radio receiver and the GPS receiver, the selector judging whether the receptive state of the radio receiver is satisfactory, and selecting activation of the GPS receiver if the receptive state of the radio receiver is judged to be unsatisfactory.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,976 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A digital image capturing device which communicates through an input/output interface with an external processing device which monitors and/or controls the camera. The image capturing device communicates with the external device in order to output status information to the external device, receive commands from the external device and to transfer images and sound between the image capturing device and the external device. Various parameters describing the state of the image capturing device are transmitted to the external device including characteristics of the captured images, whether the flash is ready, the state of the device battery, whether the memory is full, or the parameters used when capturing images. The commands which can be sent from the external device to the image capturing device include commands to change any of the parameters of the image capturing device and a command to capture an image or a series of images, and whether or not sound is recorded.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,884 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A conventional portable cellular phone modified such that the phone housing incorporates a digital cameras security alarm system and other functions. In another embodiment, the portable cellular phone is modified such that the phone housing incorporates a security alarm system, radio receiver and other functions.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,257 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A wireless communication terminal is configured for enabling a user to receive and transmit video images as well as receive and transmit audio or speech signals associated with the user of the terminal and another user at, for example, a remote location. The received video image is obtained from a video image signal received over a radio frequency communications link established between the wireless communication terminal and a cellular base station. This received video image is displayed in a video image display conveniently associated with the wireless communication terminal. The transmitted video image signal may be that of the user of the terminal, of a scene within the field of view of the video camera or of text either coupled to the terminal through one of many well known data interfaces, or an image of text as captured by the camera. This transmitted video image signal is obtained from a video camera associated with the wireless communication terminal and then transmitted over the radio frequency communications link established between the wireless communication terminal and the cellular base station for displaying in a remotely located video image display.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,950 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A personal communication device includes a display for displaying data and video signals; a loudspeaker for generating an audible signal; a microphone for receiving an audio signal; a keypad for entering data; a telecommunications interface for receiving and transmitting information; and an internal multi-position and multi-function reading head for producing an image signal when in a first position using a first lensing and for reading for image conversion using a second lensing when in a second position.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,717 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A mobile can transmit and receive broadcast quality video signals while in motion. The system includes a power generator and a microwave subsystem coupled to said power generator. The microwave subsystem transmits first local microwave signals modulated with first local digital data while in motion with respect to earth and also receives first remote microwave signals modulated with first remote digital data while in motion with respect to earth. A high speed digital station receives a video signal and transforms and compresses the video signal into the first local digital data and transforms and decompresses the first remote digital data into a first decompressed remote digital data. The mobile microwave system is housed in a vehicle which has a lower portion and an upper portion, wherein the first local microwave signals can pass through the upper portion.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,034 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘The invention relates to a microdisplay system that utilizes a small high resolution active matrix liquid crystal display with an illumination system and a magnifying optical system to provide a hand held communication display device. The system can employ an LED illumination system and cellular communication or processor circuits within a compact housing to provide communication devices such as pagers, telephones, televisions, and hand held computer or card reader devices with a compact high resolution data and/or video display.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,513 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Apparatus and methods are provided for effecting remote commerce, such as in telemarketing (either inbound or outbound) and in electronic commerce, which are particularly adapted for the intelligent selection and proffer of products, services or information to a user or customer. In one aspect of the invention, goods, service or information are provided to the user via electronic communication, such as through a telephone, videophone or other computer link, as determined by the steps of first, establishing communication via the electronic communications device between the user and the system to effect a primary transaction or primary interaction, second, obtaining data with respect to the primary transaction or primary interaction, including at least in part a determination of the identity of the user or prospective customer, third, obtaining at least a second data element relating to the user, fourth, utilizing the primary transaction or primary interaction data along with the at least second data element as factors in determining at least one good, service or item of information for prospective upsell to the user or prospective customer, and offering the item to the prospective customer. In the preferred embodiment, the selection of the proffer of goods, services or information comprises an upsell with respect to the primary transaction or primary interaction data. The offer of the upsell is preferably generated and offered in real time, that is, during the course of the communication initiated with the primary transaction or primary interaction.’
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,295 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A communication system includes at least one telephone unit, a transmission system for communicating from the telephone unit, and a server for receiving information via the transmission system. The telephone unit includes a digital image pick up by which images are recorded, transmitted to the server, and stored in the server depending upon classification information which characterizes the digital images and which is associated with the digital image data. The classification information is determined by an analysis unit in the server.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,643 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Known hand-held mobile radiotelephones and cordless telephones have the dimensions of a handset, and their antennas radiate near the user's head; such may be improved by providing a hand-held radiotelephone which is of a compact design and fully user-controllable and exposes the user to only little RF radiation. A hand-held radiotelephone (HH1) is provided whose earpiece (R) and/or microphone (M) are spatially separated from the other components of the radiotelephone. It is also possible to provide an infrared link between the earpiece and/or microphone and the housing of the radiotelephone in order to further increase the user's freedom of movement. During operation of the hand-held radiotelephone, the keyboard and display are fully accessible.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,661 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A telephone terminal capable of sending and receiving images and sounds, having a movable camera for obtaining images of the surrounding area and a sound-collection microphone for collecting surround sounds, automatic answering circuitry which automatically responds to a call received from a calling terminal and which starts the transmission of surrounding area images and sounds, and a transmission switching circuit which, upon response by the automatic answering circuitry, switches connection from the fixed microphone and handset for TV telephone use to the movable camera and sound-collection microphone.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,542 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system method for digital image capture and transmission includes an image fulfillment server, having a transceiver for sending and receiving channel assessment signals and receiving a digital image file and a memory for storing the received digital image file. The system also includes a digital camera having an electronic image sensor for sensing an image and producing a digital image; a short term memory for storing digital images produced by the image sensor in digital image files; a transceiver for communicating with and transmitting the digital image files to the image fulfillment server; a signal strength detector for monitoring the registration signal from the fulfillment server and producing a transmit enable signal; a long term memory for storing the digital image files; the transmit enable signal for disabling transmission of the digital image data when the channel assessment signal indicates that successful transmission of the digital image data is not possible; and a timer for transferring the digital image file from the short term memory to the long term memory after a predetermined period of time.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,020 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A portable device for receiving satellite signals and displaying the signals as video. Preferably, the device includes a portable supporting member such as a hinged enclosure case, a satellite antenna, and a display monitor. The satellite antenna is preferably of a flat configuration and is mounted to the support, and the display monitor is preferably a flat video screen mounted to the same support. The required satellite receiver electronics and video decoder may be mounted to the portable support and powered by one or more batteries to provide an integrated and easily transported system to receive and view video relayed by satellite. A PCMCIA card slot and a microcontroller can be provided with the device to provide additional features such as cellular modem use, PCS wireless access, RS-232 port emulation, or GPS position location.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,289 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A portable, hand-held endoscopic camera having all of the necessary components for performing endoscopic procedures comprises power source means, lens means, light source means, and video camera means. The portable endoscopic camera is adaptable to a wide variety of systems and includes a highly efficient means for focusing the illumination of the light source. The lens means includes a fiber bundle and the light source means includes a bulb. The bulb is positioned in an abutting relationship with the fiber bundle, thereby focusing light into the fiber bundle. The camera is selectively operable in a cordless and cord-operated mode.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,754 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A combination portable recording video camera and video-conferencing terminal is described, wherein a video camera and lens is adjustable so that it can either produce images of an operator's surroundings for recording on a medium such as video tape, as in normal recording video cameras, or of the operator as in video conferencing terminals. The device is preferably provided with a video display screen that functions as a viewfinder in video-graphing the surroundings. The device is equipped with communication electronics that establish a connection over a network, and then transmits video and audio signals from the device while displaying video signals and reproducing audio signals that arrive over the network. Attempts by the network to establish a connection with the device result in the device automatically establishing the connection. Then the device activates its internal recording systems to play the prerecorded video message and transmit it over the network. The operator is later able to play the recorded signals and view them on the device's built-in display.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,507 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A handy type video telephone equipment which permits a user to transmit and receive pictures and speech with a casing held in one hand. A speaker is arranged at the upper end part of the front of the casing which is thin and vertically long, while a microphone is arranged at the lower end part thereof. A display panel and a control panel are interposed between the speaker and the microphone. A camera is mounted on the casing so as to be capable of altering its angle. The speaker is detachably mounted, and it is usable as an earphone when detached. The user's movements are not hampered during the transmission and reception, and the equipment can assume various communication or service attitudes conforming to the contents of information for the communications.’
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,444 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A personal communicator for use in a wireless communication network includes a wireless communications LCD and a multimedia LCD with the communications, mounded on a hinged member, and superimposed on top of the multimedia LCD. The communications LCD is sufficiently transparent to permit viewing of the under multimedia LCD. Each provides visual information to the user relative to the present use of the communicator. The selected use of the communicator is primarily responsive to the open or closed position of the hinged keyboard supporting cover. When the hinged member is closed the communicator operates in a communication mode. When it is open the communicator operates primarily in a multimedia mode. The personal communicator includes a steerable video imager for controllably optimizing image field coverage and adjusting to the orientation of the user relative to the personal communicator. The video imager includes an optical lens set and the imager is mounted on a mounting shaft so as to allow controlled rotation about its axis. The video imager includes mechanical apparatus interactive with the hinged keyboard supporting cover to reset its orientation to a standard position when the cover is closed and allow differing orientations when the cover is open.’
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20010045978 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A portable personal wireless interactive video device including a miniature camera, a portable wireless transmitter connected to the camera, a portable wireless receiver for receiving video signals from the transmitter, and a portable video display device connected to the receiver for presenting an image to a viewer corresponding to a view from the perspective of the camera. The viewer may select an image for display on the video display device corresponding to a view from his/her own camera, from a camera worn by another person, or from one of several cameras positioned in selected locations. In one embodiment, the camera may be located within a remotely controlled model vehicle, thereby providing the viewer with a view from the perspective of inside the vehicle for viewing while remotely controlling the vehicle. Enhanced realism may be achieved by providing a true depth perception “stereo-optic” display by using two spaced apart cameras viewing the same scene and by presenting two corresponding independent channels of video information to the two eyes of the viewer. A “videotronics” capability allows the angle of view of the camera to be responsive to head movements of the viewer to further enhance the remote viewing experience.’
However, the foregoing prior arts do not disclose the communication device which implements the current location identifying mode and the camera mode.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, the applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.